


A Scent of Shenanigans

by theianitor



Series: Supernatural Shenanigans [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Humor, M/M, Not part of the creatures-series though, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: A vague but terrible smell disturbs the morning peace between Jenson and Seb. What is it, and what - or who - might be responsible for such a thing..?





	A Scent of Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I read some 'modern vampire'-prompts and got inspired, this is what happened. What can I say, I'm kinda in to vampires? XD  
(The T-rating is because of a few well-placed curse words, nothing major.)

Jenson came in just before dawn, shaking his umbrella out as he walked up the stairs. When he got to the fourth floor he almost walked right in to Daniel, just coming out of the elevator.

“Hiya,” he said with one of his trademark grins.

“Morning,” Jenson said, looking Daniel up and down. “Have you... been out?”

Despite knowing full well what Daniel _was_, there was still some general politeness to be observed when talking about his condition. Daniel looked tired and kind of tousled, and his clothes were wet from the rain. It wouldn’t have been suspicious in and of itself, but he did smell a bit like wet dog.

“Yeah? Why?” he asked, still smiling.

“You have leaves in your hair.”

“Ah.” Daniel shook his head violently. “Better?”

“Much. See you later.” Jenson started heading for his door, while Daniel stopped at his own, on the other side of the hall.

“Sleeping through the day then mate?”

“Depends on what Seb is doing.”

He had only just stuck his key in the door when he froze.

“Do you smell that?” he said, and Daniel looked around at him.

“What?”

“That horrible... it’s like rotting trash?”

Daniel sniffed the air, his senses a little more dull now that he wasn’t in his other form, but still much better than a common human’s.

“No?”

“Someone must have left their trash out tonight...” Jenson said, looking around to see if some inconsiderate neighbor had a bag of in front of their door, rather than having kept it indoors. If their trash stank like this, he could kind of understand it, but that didn’t mean it was right to subject the whole house to it. The smell was vague, but disgusting.

“That’s just not right,” Daniel said, opening his own door. “Get inside, that’ll getcha away from it at least.” He spoke in a whisper, and Jenson nodded rather than said anything. Not everybody would be happy to be up so early.

Stepping inside, Jenson quietly removed his shoes and coat and went to wash his hands and face. He could hear snoozing from the bedroom, and smiled to himself. He’d have time to crawl into bed with Seb and cuddle for a bit, that’d be nice. A good end to any night.

He brushed his teeth and took off his clothes, slipping into bed as carefully as he could. It was a good thing Seb was a pretty sound sleeper, and on top of that he was used to Jenson being out all night at this point. He snuffled, turned over, and then stilled, going back into a deeper slumber. Jenson smiled again, but then he scrunched his nose, making a pained face.

“What the hell is that?” he said, putting his hand over his mouth and nose.

Seb woke with a start, casting around for what had made such unexpected noises.

“Huh? What? Wh... oh, hi.”

“What is that _smell_?” Jenson demanded, sitting up and looking around the dark room. He had no problem seeing in the dark, but he had to pinch his nose.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in the bedroom as far as he could tell. Clothes on a chair, a blanket that had been relegated to the floor some time during the night, the faint rays of light from the city and the lightening sky, only just squeezing through the blinds. He turned to Sebastian.

“Something smells terrible.”

“I don’t smell anything,” Sebastian said, rubbing his eyes.

“I thought I smelled it in the hall but... now it’s like it’s in here?” He was starting to feel a little bit nauseous and got up from the bed, moving towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to find that smell or... I can’t sleep in this.”

“Jenson, come on, nothing smells,” Seb said, patting the bed. “Just come to bed. Have you... did you eat?”

The blush in his cheeks, even after all this time, was delicious, and Jenson couldn’t resist sitting down again. He was probably just being silly, whatever that smell was it would fade too, there was excellent ventilation in the apartment. Seb smiled shyly up at him, shuffling closer with the covers around himself, and stroked Jenson’s arm. When he leaned in closer to kiss him however, Jenson gagged.

“It’s _you_!” he accused, flying up again.

“What? _No_!”

“It is, it’s you! What did you do?”

“I didn’t... it’s not...”

He should have noticed sooner, as soon as Seb had woken up, that something was wrong. He was avoiding Jenson’s eyes, knowing full well he could see him clearly in the dark. Now Jenson looked a little more closely, and now that he’d accepted that the smell was not trash and also definitely coming from Seb, it was easy enough to piece it together. He’d smelled this before, felt this strange motion-sickness before, had the instinctive need to run away...

“You’ve had garlic.”

“No!” Sebastian said, actually smacking his hand down on the bed.

“Yes you have, I know that smell.”

“I didn’t...” Seb said, turning away again. Jenson realized he’d been turning away not because of feeling guilty, but because he didn’t want to breathe in his direction. While he appreciated the thought, Seb knew very well that he could sense it in the room. In a relatively small space like their apartment, and when it came from someone he knew so intimately, it was way worse than just catching a whiff of it outside.

“I didn’t _mean_ to,” Seb amended. Jenson opened the bedroom door.

“We’ll have to talk tomorrow, I can’t sleep in here tonight.”

“Don’t be mad,” Seb said, sounding so small Jenson had to stop.

“I’m not mad sweetheart, it’s just... there’s a lot of garlic.”

“I didn’t know he put it in the sauce, and then it was really good, and...” Seb tried.

“It’s okay, I promise,” Jenson said, the effect slightly dented by him still holding his nose shut. “It’ll go away, but I just can’t sleep in here.”

“I brushed my teeth...” Seb said with a sad little smile.

“I love you,” Jenson said honestly, smiling back. “I’ll see you later, okay? I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Seb sighed. “I love you too, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Jenson had a good idea who might have put garlic in Seb’s food for a laugh, and started making mental notes on how to exact revenge while he went into the kitchen, pulled the roll-up blind down, and set the kitchen fan on high.

With a huff, Sebastian snatched his phone off the bedside table.

_“I fucking hate you so much.”_

He sent the message with an angry press of the thumb, glaring at the screen. As soon as he’d realized there was garlic in the food, even a little bit, he’d known it’d be no good. Jenson would know, and it was probably just as well that he _had_ noticed rather than fed on Seb and gotten it directly from his blood. He’d probably have been sick if he had.

_“Haha!”_

Sebastian looked at the message and the little laughing smileys that followed. Fucking Kimi fucking Raikkonen and his idea of a practical joke.

_“Did he not like your nice new smell?”_

This had started weeks ago, something Seb had said had offended Kimi’s sensibilities and he’d seen fit to make a prank war out of it.

_“You could have really hurt him, you know he can’t have garlic!!”_ Seb sent back, not in the least bit guilty about the lie. He knew Jenson wouldn’t be affected, other than feeling that horrible smell, but if he could make Kimi feel at least a little bit bad about it, he’d willingly exaggerate.

_“Not so little garlic. Did fangboy throw you out?”_

Seb considered just turning the phone off, but that’d feel an awful lot like giving Kimi the last word.

_“No but he’s sleeping somewhere else tonight.”_

This time the reply took a little longer to come in.

_“Tell him it’s not personal.”_

That felt oddly sympathetic, until the next message pinged in right after it.

_“I had to get to you and he was just a good way to do it.”_

_“He’s a vampire but you really suck.”_ Childish or not, it felt good to write it. In spite of himself, a smile suddenly started spreading slowly across Seb’s lips. Kimi might not realize it, but now he’d dragged Jenson into the argument, and together, Seb was pretty sure he and Jenson could get Kimi back but good. If he’d only been able to, he’d joined his boyfriend in the kitchen to snuggle down for the night. For now, he had to settle for warming thoughts of revenge, and hoping that the garlic would be out of his system completely come evening.

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! <3  
This is all in good fun, as per usual. :) All comments and kudoses are loved and cared for equally! ;)


End file.
